1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in exercise devices, and more particularly to an improved construction technique for an exercise wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,007 issued Mar. 14, 1972, I have described an exercise device wherein a wheel is supported on a center post and is rotated by a person sitting thereon. In order to add stiffness to the wheel on which the person is supported I have previously inserted a plurality of radial spokes on the interior of two surfaces forming an enclosure, these spokes also forming hand holds when exposed through cutouts in the enveloping surface. Since that time I have found that further improvements can be made to the foregoing structure, both to achieve manufacturing convenience and to enhance the operation of the device. In particular I have found that the foregoing exercise device can be made from two plastic castings with the necessary stiffening structure integrated therein. Furthermore I have found that these same plastic castings can include surface convolutions to provide additional clearance around the rim to reduce rolling friction and to protect the inserted feet from inadvertent injury. As result of the foregoing improvements, I have found that the cost of manufacture of the device can be greatly reduced and the safety and the utility thereof can be further enhanced.